Nute Gunray, Prefect of Naboo
In an alternate reality where Naboo remained under the control of the Trade Federation, Nute Gunray, the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, was the Prefect of Naboo! A Trade Federation warship discovered a stable vortex that led to the Star Trek Mirror Universe! The Trade Federation warship made first contact with the Terran Empire, the Mirror Universe counterpart of the United Federation of Planets! The Trade Federation formed an alliance with the Terran Empire! The Trade Federation then absorbed the Gorn Confederacy! The Trade Federation and the Terran Empire then constructed a space station! They named the space station Imperium One! A Neimoidian commander realized the error of his ways and helped Queen Amidala escape from Naboo with a message for the United Federation of Planets! Queen Amidala boarded a Gorn battle cruiser! The Gorn battle cruiser crossed into the Federation-Trade Federation border! The Trade Federation attacked the Gorn battle cruiser! Queen Amidala sent out a distress call! The distress call was answered by the Constitution-class Federation starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701 under the command of Captain James T. Kirk! The USS Enterprise rushed to Queen Amidala's aid! The Enterprise was assisted by the USS Republic and the USS Endeavour! The USS Enterprise, the USS Republic, and the USS Endeavour battled the Trade Federation forces! The battle ended with the destruction of the Trade Federation forces! Unfortunately, the USS Endeavour and the USS Republic were also destroyed! Queen Amidala and the Gorn captain were rescued! Queen Amidala told Captain Kirk that the Trade Federation and the Terran Empire had formed an alliance! They then returned to Earth! Meanwhile, Starbase 8 was destroyed, along with the USS Lexington, the USS Excalibur, the USS Hood, and the USS Potemkin, by the Terran Empire forces! During a meeting on Earth involving Captain Kirk, Queen Amidala, and Admiral Wes Komack, a squadron of Trade Federation battle droids attacked the Federation President! Fortunately, Mr. Spock showed up and destroyed all the battle droids with his phaser! Captain Kirk devised a plan to destroy the Terran Empire and Trade Federation forces using the USS Farragut! Spock is promoted to Captain and given command of the USS Farragut with Qui-Gon Jinn as his first officer and Obi-Wan Kenobi as chief engineer! A security team led by Lieutenant Commander Gina was instructed to kill the Trade Federation and Terran Empire forces! Meanwhile, Enterprise chief engineer Lieutenant Commander Montgomery "Scotty" Scott installed a cloaking device so that the USS Enterprise could enter the Naboo system and destroy Imperium One and the vortex! The USS Farragut approached Tatooine, discovered the Terran Empire and Trade Federation forces, and transported Lieutenant Commander Gina's team down to the planet! With the help of Lieutenant Commander Gina and the security team, Queen Amidala killed all the Trade Federation and Terran Empire forces! Meanwhile, the Enterprise entered the Naboo system! When the Enterprise was detected, the Trade Federation fleet was ordered to attack it! The entire Trade Federation fleet was destroyed by sabotage! The Neimoidian commander went to the fusion core and sabotaged Imperium One's shield generators! The Enterprise then fired a photon torpedo at Imperium One and destroyed it! The Enterprise subsequently destroyed the vortex, but was herself destroyed by the Terran Empire fleet! The Farragut entered the Coruscant system to find it under attack by the Terran Empire fleet! The population of Coruscant was reduced to only a few thousand by the time the Farragut joined the battle and Chancellor Valorum was killed when the Republic flagship was destroyed! When another Terran Empire fleet was detected, Captain Spock ordered the Farragut into Coruscant's sun while initiating a warp-core breach, causing a nova which destroyed the entire Terran Empire fleet! Category:Fan Fiction